


Who could tell?

by FollowTheWhiteRabbit



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Missions, OS, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reno - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Room, Shinra Company, Tseng - Freeform, Turks - Freeform, Wutai, giyf, m/m - Freeform, this fic is presented to you by google translator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowTheWhiteRabbit/pseuds/FollowTheWhiteRabbit
Summary: Reno just wants to sleep after a hard day, when a strange dream makes it difficult for him. (POV Reno)





	Who could tell?

**Author's Note:**

> I had way too much spare time, sorry not sorry, lol.  
> Just a quick OS out of a scene from a way bigger story (not eng. tho)  
> Added some own stuff like Shuto, as the captial of Wutai, and names for Wutai's and Midgar's language, just for no special reason.
> 
> Warning:  
> My english isn't that good so i ran parts of this through the google translator.  
> But i guess there will still be some awkward translations and unfitting words and descriptions.  
> If you find some and want to tell me about, please feel free to do so!  
> At last, don't take this one to serious or just blame the translator!  
> (~^_^)~

Wutai  
Shuto Capital

It is already late as I arrive back to the hotel.  
The door shuts quietly behind me, but I notice quick that I’m alone. He hasn’t come back yet.

I switch on the small, red paper lamp on the desk as I slip out of my jacket, just to toss it into the low armchair.  
Everything in this hotel is so cliche. And I know he just hates it.  
Sure, it’s nice for the common tourists to have this wutaian flair all over, feel like you are living in a modernized but still ancient type of typical apartment for the time staying in the capital city.  
I don't even care at all.  
But I know, he just hates it.

I pull the creased box out of my back pocket and fumble out a cigarette whilst crossing the room to the big windows to lean against one of them and take a look out.  
The streets are brightly lit with all kinds of neon signs, promising the best drinks, foods and fucks.  
Shuto is now ruled by tourists and their money.  
The true wutaian culture has vanished. All what’s left are statues, red paper lamps and the smell of uncommon spices.  
And everyone of the locals here knows that’s ShinRa’s fault.  
That it was ShinRa who brought the war, who destroyed everything just to rebuild it according to it’s own taste.  
Every gil that’s spend in this city is Shinra’s money and after all these years it’s quite alot. 

With a sharp ‘clink’ the cap of the lighter flips back and I light the cigarette whilst taking a deep breathe.  
Rough smoke runs down my throat and back up again as I breathe out and I already feel my nerves relaxing.  
It’s been a long day after many other days.  
We arrived in Shuto almost a week ago to hold conferences with the Kisaragis and the rest of Wutais administration. Well… mostly him.  
I just joined three of the meetings and spend the rest of the time searching through the council archives, tons of documents and other paperworks.  
And after that getting wasted in the evenings.

I blow out a ring of smoke just to watch it break at the windowpane.

But tonight I left the small side street bar after the third drink. I’m tired and pissed off by this whole stay.  
And by the fact that the pretty girl who tried to get her hands on me was a ladyboy.  
Like most of the hookers here are.

The glass feels cold on my temple as I lean my head against it. 

Rufus said he feared renewed resistance and wanted to make sure that Wutai would not recruit a new army.  
Sure, this whole country hates ShinRa. Who can blame them, after everything that happened?  
But after the few meetings I’m not sure if that’s the true case of our mission here.  
I know that there’s a lot of money involved, Tseng handed out some generous checks here and there.  
But what do I know?

Another ring of smoke crashed against the glass and let a small wave linger on the plain surface for a few seconds. 

All I know is that this mission is kinda fucked up.  
Something isn’t right and it’s bothering me.  
And it’s bothering Tseng too.  
But for him it’s maybe more the fact of being here.  
I saw his jaw tighten as Rufus told us we were going to fly to Wutai. A rare gesture.  
Although he does almost everything for the company and Rufus in particular, he hates going back to Wutai.  
After all, he left this country and, from what I can tell, isn’t welcome here at all.  
I heard some of the councilman whispering the worst insults on our way to one of the meetings and I know enough wutai to know, that none of the worst words in midian can truly do justice to these insults. They mean more than ‘just’ slandering and degradation.  
One of men even spit out right next to him.  
I wonder how he copes with all this shit.

With a last deep inhale the cigarette burns down to the filter and I just push the stub into the window, leaving an ashen mark.  
The light of the PHS blinds me for a second as I check the time.  
It’s already 02:16.  
The kept in smoke envelops the display as I exhale slowly.  
Time to sleep.  
I know, that tomorrow evening will be another meeting. Hopefully one of the last ones.

The hastily unbuttoned dress shirt joins the jacket in the armchair, followed by the pants. Too tired to hang them properly. I know, I’ll regret it in the morning, but I don’t care right now.

The soft mattress sinks in as I sit down to put the PHS on the nightstand and pull the hairband out of my so called ‘ponytail’.  
I remember one of the girls at the bar running her fingers over my hair, saying how cute she finds that ‘ponytail’ before she even said anything else to me.  
She doesn’t know how lucky she was that I just didn’t punch her. One of the few things I really hate is people touching my hair. 

With spread fingers I comb through the loose hair before laying down.  
At least one positive thing about this hotel and everything, is the really comfy bed.  
Broad enough for one and a half person and oh so soft.  
It only takes a few more minutes before I fall asleep.

 

~

 

I don’t know how much time has passed, as I wake up to a muffled noise, followed by a sudden movement on the bedside.  
The mattress sinks in on the weight of a body, as I finally realize what’s going on.  
I’m confused that I didn’t woke up, when he entered the room.  
Must have been really tired…  
I remain silent as he tries to find a comfy position on the small strip of the bed.  
It’s not the first time we share one in the course of a mission but this time we wouldn’t have to.  
I open my eyes to see the second bed just a few steps away.  
But maybe he’s just to ti-

I can feel his warm, unsteady breathe in my neck and clearly smell the alcohol as it brushes my cheek.  
He drank. Kinda uncommon but that explains the situation.  
I close my eyes to get back to sleep, as his left arm wraps around my waist whilst the other one digs roughly under my body to meet it at the front. His hands lock to each other and find rest on my stomach.  
The forehead leaning between my shoulder blades is damp and hot like the rest of his slightly shivering body, which struggles to get hold of me.

“Reno…”

His unusually rough and quiet voice is lost somewhere in the tang of my hair.

“Where is the end to this…?”

I remain silent, ‘cause I don’t know what he's talking about, nor what I should answer.  
But what I do know is that I can’t remember experiencing Tseng once in all those years in such an obviously weak, vulnerable moment.  
And it kinda overwhelms me.

I can’t explain what could ever force this man to his knees.  
He has gone through worse and never lost his face or professionality.

Instead of asking, what would definitely be the worst of all options, I gently put my hand on the tight knot his fists are forming in front of me.  
I can feel his breathing become more steady as I run my fingertips over his tensed skin.

Maybe it’s come to a point where it’s just too much. Being in the country where everyone hates you with a passion, even the people who don’t know who he is.  
But they know the suit, the small company logo on the sleeve, the dot on his forehead.  
Which tries to dig a hole into my back in this very moment. 

“Tseng.”

My voice is just a whisper ‘cause I still don’t know how to handle this.  
His head stops moving just to turn to the side and rest his cheek against me, whilst his hands loosen up to reach out for my own.  
Warm but shaky fingers brush across my skin before they lock with mine and I can’t but just feel uncomfy ‘cause I don’t know what to do.

Talking about things like that isn’t my best feature. 

His head moves again just to bring warm lips onto my spine, sliding over my vertebrae until they reach my neck to rest there after a soft touch, which send a faint shiver down my spine.  
How drunk is he actually?

“Tseng?”

I feel his deep voice vibrate in my head and his lips brushing over my skin as he speaks almost too quiet to be heard..

“I know they hate me. Most people do.”

What feels like gently caressing lips on my neck, seems to be the attempt to wash away his words.  
With a deep and heavy breathe he releases a long hold, desperatly sigh before he nestles his head into my hair.

Only a few moments later he seems to calm down, breathing steadily and resting his hands in mine.  
What a relief.  
I’m sure he’ll be asleep any minute now, so I don’t bother to send him into his own bed.  
It’s still uncomfy and I don’t feel very well being so close to him, but it’s fine for now.  
Just closing my eyes and trying to get back to sleep.

 

~

 

It’s still dark as I wake up again, only the paper lamp silently casting it’s soft, red light.  
How much time has passed?  
I totally lost track of it.

A strange feeling attracts my attention, as I notice that my heart is beating fast.  
What the…?  
Gentle fingertips are running up my throat, warm lips spreading airy kisses on my shoulder and an all over hot body firmly pressed against my own.  
His hand cups my cheek, as I feel him moving slightly.

“Tse-”

Rough lips cutting off my voice, after his hand lifted my head, kissing me once, twice and a third time.  
I’m highly confused.  
But besides the fact, that his lips are dry and brittle and having a remaining taste of sharp alcohol on them, they’r eagerly trying to make me feel comfortable.  
The other arm still stuck under my body, his right hand is wandering in soft circles over my chest, slightly scratching over sensitive spots.  
I can feel my blood rushing through my veins, as he let go off my lips just to start kissing his way along my jaw and down my throat.  
And I’m still unable to move, still confused and actually kinda afraid of the fact that this shouldn’t happen, but also that it’s kinda turning me on.  
My head sinks back onto the pillow as his hand left my cheek, stroking down my neck over to my shoulder and side, drawing an invisible path with it’s fingertips on my pale skin down to my waist, my hips.  
The word he whispers with a shaky breath gets lost in the moment his hand takes hold of my hip, just to press himself firmly against me.  
I can’t stop the quiet wheeze escaping my lips, as I feel him gently rubbing his pulsing heat on my backside.

And I’m not sure, if I want this to go any further.

Just like he could read my thoughts, his hand on my hips starts slowly trailing the hem of my boxer briefs and just the thought of his fingers going any lower making my heart starts pounding heavily.  
What the fuck is going on?  
Am I still asleep?  
Propably.  
And this has to be one of those strange dreams, like “fuck your teacher” or in this case… “gettin’ laid by your boss”.  
My mind must have gone crazy, ‘cause normally I definitely prefer the hot teacher.  
Right, I’m just dreaming.  
Time to wake up and to stop this.

“Could you just- ngh!”

I just missed the few seconds in which his fingers slid under the thin fabric to grab my half-hard dick.  
Feeling my own heat rising under his touches, I reach for his wrist to get rid off this way too tempting hand, but everything I gain with this action is his grip tighten around my member.  
Another gasp escapes my lips, encouraging him to cover my neck and shoulder with kisses and soft bites.

And I…  
ah, fuck it.  
I feel that I’m way too needy to stop it at this point.  
And anyway, it’s just a dream, isn’t it? 

So I loosen my grip around his wrist, sliding down his hand to join his fingers around my cock, a hot sensation rising in my stomach.  
But it lasts just for a few seconds, as he pulls away his hand, sliding back again over my hips and between our bodies.  
I feel him shift slightly, right before his fingers slip under the hem of my shorts again to hastily pulling them down a few inches.  
His breath is unsteady and heavily brushing over my shoulder, whilst his hand roughly grabs my leg, trying to make some space.  
I can feel his hard cock pushing between my thighs, as he starts moving slowly, lubricating the tight place with oozing precum.

His right arm embraces me, pulling me close, as his hand releases my thigh just to join my own again.  
Soft gasps are stroking my ear, whilst he fake-fucks me.  
My own breath goes heavy and loud, letting slip through a quiet moan every now and then.

I must admit, for a dream this feels kinda pretty nice.

The tip of his thumb slids over the sensitive head of my dick, trying to spread some of the dripping fluid over my hot flesh.  
Without my consent, my body responds with a desperate push of my hips.

This dumb, needy bitch.

He leans his forehead onto my shoulder, muffling a short moan in my hair surprised by my sudden movement, which had his cock slip slightly through my butt cheeks.  
His firm grip of my chest shows me, that he would bring the fake-fuck to the next state.  
A harsh shiver runs down my spine by the thought of that and the fact, that his left hand totally has replaced my own, stroking my pulsing dick with a steady but fast pace.  
I can’t keep up with this any longer, so I press my legs close together, earning another deep moan which shows me that I’m not the only one at limit.  
Locking my fingers with his over my chest, I try to resist the approaching climax just a few more moments, but the sudden feeling of hot liquid spurting through my thighs and his lustful whimper at my ear, are pushing me over the edge.  
I’m coming with a deep gasp in his warm, firm grip.

My own heartbeat is the only thing i can hear next to our heavy breaths and this way to strange dream leaves me pleasantly exhausted and tired.  
But i won’t complain.  
Sleep is just what i wanted after all.


End file.
